Reward
by Hikaru7
Summary: Some pleasant EreRi moments in the moonlight. Nothing too explicit, no spoilers. Eren's POV / Rivaille's POV
1. Reward (Eren's POV)

**Reward**

Eren did well on his training sessions, so the Lance Corporal fulfilled his promise to him and took Eren and his friends to a resort near a vast lake. Everyone enjoyed the outing: they went swimming in the lake, they bathed in the sunshine, lying on the beautiful green slopes of the hills and breathing in the scent of wildflowers. In the evening, they cooked dinner together, which turned out unexpectedly good. They talked long into the night before each of them went to sleep in their own rooms.

Eren's room was on the uppermost floor of the cottage in which they stayed, and it had huge windows, so that the moonlight shone in, illuminating the room with its silver light. Eren had rarely seen such a beautiful night, since the moonlight never reached his basement room in the castle. He would cherish the memory of that day as long as he lived. But he knew the best part was yet to come, and he was looking forward to in with eager anticipation.

"Have you decided on your reward yet?" Rivaille had asked him earlier. "Is there something I can give you?"

Yes, Eren knew what he wished for the most, but he was afraid to ask: 'I want a kiss from you, Lance Corporal.'

With each day they spent together, Rivaille was becoming more and more accurate in reading his expressions. This time, too, he seemed to guess his thoughts. Eren was afraid of rejection, but Rivaille said instead:

"I got it. I'll meet you in your room when the others are gone to bed."

And so it happened that in a beautiful moonlit night, Eren would receive the reward that was promised to him by the Lance Corporal.

"Are you happy, brat?" Rivaille asked, pinching Eren's face.

Eren was smiling widely: he wasn't happier in his whole life than he was now, lying on his bed with Rivaille bending over him and caressing him softly under his shirt. He had never imagined that the Lance Corporal's touch would once be a source of pleasure to him, since so far he had only been familiar with the pain it could inflict.

"Oh, I so hope it's not just a dream…" Eren said, his breath catching at each soft touch.

"It isn't." Rivaille said. "Want me to pinch your face again, just to make sure?"

"No!" Eren said hastily. "But rather, I'd like to receive my reward now… In case it really is a dream and I'd wake up too soon."

"You're so impatient, brat." Rivaille said, but his voice was kind.

In truth, Rivaille found it rather endearing how Eren blushed when he spoke.

"If you ask me nicely, maybe I'd consider giving it to you now." Rivaille said, teasing him.

Eren remained silent for a while, afraid that the perfect moment would shatter to pieces if he failed to choose his words carefully.

"Please, Rivaille." he finally said.

For that one day, Eren could address him simply by his name, without adding the formal title. That was the first time he was allowed to be so familiar with the Lance Corporal, and he wanted to make the best out of the chance.

He already felt it was reward enough to see Rivaille smiling in reply, and the thought that he was smiling just for him made Eren unspeakably happy. The grey eyes looking back at him were beautiful and gentle in the moonlight, their shining surface slowly filling Eren's vision, drawing him in until he closed his eyes for the sensation of lips pressing against his own.

Eren felt a jolt of electricity traveling through his body. Rivaille's body hovering over him was radiating comforting warmth, but he wanted to feel his weight, too. Eren wanted to pull Rivaille closer in an embrace, but he had both of his hands pinned to the bed firmly by Rivaille. However, the fingers gripping his wrist soon loosened and began caressing his palm instead, slowly intertwining with Eren's own fingers.

When Rivaille pulled back from the kiss, Eren was reluctant to let him go.

"You've got your reward, and now it's all over…" Rivaille announced, burying his face in Eren's shoulder.

"What? But why?" Eren asked, not wanting to believe it was over so soon.

His heart and body was still aching for more, although he wasn't sure exactly what it was. All the sensations he felt in those painfully short moments were new experience to him.

"You still have to earn the rest, brat." Rivaille replied, placing one last soft kiss on Eren's neck before withdrawing.

Eren felt his body was shaking, as if all the feelings he had at that moment were caged inside, wanting to escape.

"Hey, Eren." he heard Rivaille calling to him.

Eren realized that he was looking at him intently.

"Why are you crying?" Rivaille asked.

Eren brought an arm before his eyes to hide his tears.

'Why? Because I'm so happy I could die, but I can't die just yet. I want to feel this happiness again and again… With you.' he thought, but aloud he only said:

"I'll make sure to earn all the rest, Rivaille."

When he looked at Rivaille again, he was rewarded with another beautiful, gentle smile, and knew that it was for him alone.


	2. Restraint (Rivaille's POV)

**Restraint**

'I want a kiss from you, Lance Corporal.' he read the silent wish from trembling lips, his heart divided between conflicting emotions of pleasure and apprehension.

Rivaille was already familiar with the look in those beautiful green eyes, which were shining on him with so much admiration. He was afraid that Eren might ask too much from him – something he could not grant, as much as he wanted to make the youth happy and reward him for his efforts. But if all Eren asked for was just a kiss, then Rivaille could grant him such a small wish.

For a while, he let his young soldier revel in the beauty of the full moon, its light illuminating the room in which the two of them shared in the precious moment. Even as Eren was still absorbed in the sight so rare for him, Rivaille caught him gently and pinned him to the bed, looking down at the pair of large green eyes that stared back at him in surprise. Rivaille watched the expression gradually change in those eyes as he slid a hand under Eren's shirt and began caressing his skin.

"All of humanity's hope is locked inside such a frail adolescent body.' he mused as he traced the lines of Eren's upper body with his fingers.

He noticed that Eren was smiling at him dreamily.

"Are you happy, brat?" he asked, pinching Eren's face affectionately.

His words were answered by a wide smile from the youth.

"Oh, I so hope it's not just a dream…" Eren said, letting out small gasps at Rivaille's touch.

"It isn't." Rivaille replied, wanting to convince himself as much as he wanted the boy to believe.

"I'd like to receive my reward now…" Eren said, growing impatient of only the soft touches of Rivaille's hand. "In case it really is a dream, and I'd wake up too soon."

Rivaille found the faint blush appearing on the boy's tan cheeks rather endearing.

"You're so impatient, brat." Rivaille replied, his voice softened with affection.

In truth, he felt just as impatient, but was afraid the precious moment would pass too soon if he rushed to grant Eren's wish. After all, a kiss was such a small thing, so fleeting like a dream. He decided to tease him for a little longer.

"If you ask me nicely, maybe I'd consider giving it to you now." he said.

There was something Rivaille still wanted to hear from Eren, and he wondered whether the boy would get his request right. For that one day, he wanted Eren to forget all the suffering of the battle, along with the unnecessary titles that only served to build walls between them. Rivaille found that he really longed to hear his name being called by those lips he would soon reward with a kiss.

"Please, Rivaille." Eren finally said, the words falling naturally from his lips, full of emotion.

Rivaille didn't expect that such a simple thing would once make him smile, but he didn't try to hide it from the only one who truly deserved to see his happiness. For the first time in a long while, he allowed himself to feel unrestrained pleasure as he sank into the green eyes which glittered like small ponds in the moonlight.

He bent his head down until he met trembling lips, planting a soft kiss on them first, waiting for a response. Soon, Eren kissed him back, parting his lips to let Rivaille deeper in. Even as Rivaille was kissing Eren with unrestrained passion, all the while he carefully avoided making any more physical contact with the boy. As much as he wanted their bodies to touch, to hold Eren in his arms and be embraced by him in turn, he was aware that it would have been too much just now. As it was, he already needed all his self-restraint in order not to take more than what he agreed to. Or not to give more than what he promised. From the way Eren was kissing him back, Rivaille wasn't quite sure anymore which one of them held the greatest desire for more than just a mere kiss, but he knew that he should be the one to exercise restraint.

Rivaille felt Eren's kiss becoming hungrier by the moment, the boy's hands struggling against his grip. It was warning enough for Rivaille that he should break the kiss soon, before it was too late. He loosened his grip on Eren's wrist, his fingers moving to caress the boy's palm instead, their fingers intertwining slowly as they exchanged the last small kisses. Rivaille allowed himself to relish the taste of Eren's lips a bit longer before they parted.

"You've got your reward, and now it's all over…" Rivaille said, burying his face in Eren's shoulder to hide an expression that would have revealed his need for more.

"What? But why?" Eren asked, the disappointment in his voice echoing Rivaille's own emotions.

Even though he still longed to have more, for the time being, he had to be content with just that.

"You still have to earn the rest, brat." he said, resuming his usual authoritative tone, but not leaving without placing a last soft kiss on Eren's neck.

Rivaille noticed the way the youth's body was shaking in response, and he was slightly alarmed to see teardrops forming at the corner of the beautiful green eyes.

"Hey, Eren." he called to him with worry. "Why are you crying?"

Eren didn't answer for a while. He made an attempt at hiding his tears with an arm, so Rivaille couldn't see his eyes to read from them.

"I'll make sure to earn all the rest, Rivaille." Eren said at length with great determination, looking at Rivaille again.

Rivaille gave him another affectionate smile, one he only bestowed upon a person so precious to him. He took Eren's words as a promise, and secretly hoped that the time would come soon. Still, he was ready to wait long years until he could grant another of Eren's wishes, which he hoped would remain unchanging, no matter what happened to them.

On that beautiful moonlit night, Rivaille wanted to believe that they had all the time in the world to wait until they could experience happiness in each other's arms. And when that time finally arrived, Rivaille wasn't quite sure which one of them would feel the more rewarded.


End file.
